Hated
by Engel-Rain
Summary: He had hated everything about her, he hated how she was always right. He hated that he had somehow grew to love her...SSHG


***Chapter One* - He Hated**

****

***Author's Notes* - ****Hello everyone! This is my first HG/SS story so please be nice! I'll try my best to try to avoid the dreaded OOC Hermione or Snape. But please do take in mind that this is my first story with this pairing! Thanks! And the song at the end is called "Stinkfist" by Tool.**

~*~*~

Oh how he had hated her…

For seven years, _seven, he had to put up with her constant annoying attitude, her hand always waving in the air, and he hated how she was __always right. For years he had tried to prove the little twit wrong, but he never seemed to succeed. When he would try to find faults in her potions that she brewed he would scowl with disgust when he realized that they were perfect. When he looked over her essays he rolled his eyes in disdain when he saw how perfect everything was._

He hated it.

But he admired her, somewhere, deep down about one – thousand feet in his cold, black, empty heart, he admired her. He never once acknowledged the fact that she was brilliant, but he knew it in his heart and mind.

When her final days at Hogwarts came he was delighted when he realized that he wouldn't have to put up with her perfect – ness anymore, but for the same reason he was disappointed. And for that, he was disgusted with himself.

So for the next six years he put up with dunderheads, gits, twits, idiots, save a few intelligent kids, but none of them matched up to _her._

Then when Flitwick sadly passed away, Hogwarts had to find a new Charms professor. He remembered the day when Dumbledore told him who would be the new professor. Naturally he scowled and complained that there were too many Gryffindors on the staff and not enough Slytherins, but inwardly his heart pumped. And he didn't know why.

When she arrived he avoided her, he would not welcome her with open arms like the rest of the staff did. Instead he avoided, ignored, and tried not to think of her.

He failed.

The third day that she was here he made the mistake of asking her how she had been the past six years. He slapped himself later because he didn't hold his tongue. But she just looked at him with slight shock and answered him honestly. He nodded and went on his way.

Then for the next few months, they somehow became friends, he didn't know how, one day they just started to talk when they were eating dinner in the Great Hall and it just went from there. But from there, his feelings towards her grew. He first began to watch her, watch her when she didn't know that she was being watched. He noticed every movement that she made, every word that escaped from her lips, and every smile. He noticed that whenever she tried to make her bushy hair go flat, it would poof right back up.

After that he soon became bothered by rather inappropriate thoughts about her. The thoughts soon turned into daily daydreams, and soon after that he was dreaming of her every night. It bothered him to no end. He hated feeling this way about her, because for one he was nearly twice her age, they came from two totally different families, and three, he knew she would never once _think _of wanting him.

This is what depressed him, why have him when she could have any wizard she wanted? Who _would_ want him? Apparently he was wrong. 

One day as he was walking the halls of Hogwarts he came across her in the staff room, fast asleep, looking as beautiful as ever. As soon as he had turned, a voice made him stop.

"Severus..."

He turned around quickly to see her still asleep, but with a small smile on her face. She was dreaming. But about him?

"Will you ever love me?"

His eyes widened, his pulse quickened and his blood grew warm, very warm. Was this real? Could this woman that he had been pining for the past few months really be having the same feelings? He had actually kicked himself in the shin to see if it were real. It was. So with a smile, he turned and exited the room, thoughts going through his head of how he was going to show Hermione Granger that he actually really could love her.

_Something has to change.  
Un-deniable dilemma.  
Boredom's not a burden  
Anyone should bear.  
  
Constant over stimulation numbs me  
But I wouldn't want you  
Any other way.  
  
Just, not enough.  
I need more.  
Nothing seems to satisfy.  
I said, I don't want it.  
I just need it.  
To breathe, to feel, to know I'm alive.  
  
Finger deep within the borderline.  
Show me that you love me and that we belong together.  
Relax, turn around and take my hand.  
  
I can help you change  
Tired moments into pleasure.  
Say the word and we'll be  
Well upon our way.  
  
Blend and balance  
Pain and comfort  
Deep within you  
Till you will not want me any other way.  
  
But, it's not enough.  
I need more.  
Nothing seems to satisfy.  
I said, I don't want it.  
I just need it.  
To breathe, to feel, to know I'm alive.  
  
Knuckle deep inside the borderline.  
This may hurt a little but it's something you'll get used to.  
Relax. Slip away.  
  
Something kinda sad about  
the way that things have come to be.  
Desensitized to everything.  
What became of subtlety?  
  
How can it mean anything to me  
If I really don't feel anything at all?  
  
I'll keep digging till,  
I feel something.  
  
Elbow deep inside the borderline.  
Show me that you love me and that we belong together.  
Shoulder deep within the borderline.  
Relax. Turn around and take my hand._

~*~*~

**Yes, this is only the first chapter I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible. How was it? Was Snape OOC? If he was I apologize, I guess that's just how I write him. And yes, I know the story is a bit cliché but I'll try to come up with something more original in the later chapters. Please review, even if you want to flame me, which by the way, flames will be used to burn my annoying little brother! Bye!!**

**Engel – Rain**


End file.
